The Reason
by Deeper Fog
Summary: Setiap Hibari meminta penjelasan kenapa Dino bisa suka padanya, jawabannya selalu, "Karena kau manis!" Padahal sebenarnya Dino punya beberapa alasan aneh kenapa Dino begitu menyukai Hibari. D18. Warning Inside. RnR Onegai?


Fandom : Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing : D18

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning(s) : Sho-ai everlasting, kinda Drabble, Oneshot, OOC, Typo, aneh, ngaco, dll.

a/n : Fiksi Reborn! Pertama saya. Saya mohon maaf sebelumnya karena ini OOC. Mohon memaklumi typo yang ada. Selamat membaca!

.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

The Reason © Jeruk

Don't Like, Don't Read. You've been warned.

.

Sebenarnya Hibari minder menjadi pacar Dino. Setiap Hibari meminta penjelasan kenapa Dino bisa suka padanya, jawabannya selalu, "Karena kau manis!" Padahal sebenarnya Dino punya beberapa alasan aneh kenapa Dino begitu menyukai Hibari.

.

Seorang bersurai Emas dan berperawakan tinggi duduk di bagian pojok Cafè yang sedang sepi. Dia tengah menenggak jus Jeruk-nya sambil memperhatikan bulir jeruk yang bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan sendok Dino yang berada di dalam gelas. Dia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 16.15. Seharusnya sudah jam pulang sekolah..

Dan, Siapapun pasti bingung kenapa lelaki setampan dia hanya _sendirian_. Normalnya, pria setampan dia adalah seorang yang _playboy_ –dengan para dayang-dayang berpakaian menggoda disetiap langkahnya. Tapi nyatanya dia duduk sendirian. Tidak sedang bersama sang pacar–apalagi dayang-dayang.

Jika ditanya mengapa, jawabannya sangat simpel. Dia tidak suka perempuan –selama ini dia mendapat fakta bahwa perempuan itu berisik, mengganggu, dan jarang tulus. Banyak diantaranya yang mengatakan pada Dino bahwa mereka telah jatuh hati pada Dino –yang dengan segera Dino tau bahwa yang mereka maksud adalah Harta dan Properti. Dan lebih banyak lagi yang hanya suka pada ketampanan Dino. Karena itulah Dino berani mengatakan bahwa mereka sangat tidak serius.

Perhatian Dino teralih dari gelas Jus ke beberapa wanita cantik berpakaian seronoh yang mendekat kearahnya. Dino memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

"Hai tampan, bolehkah kami duduk disini?" tanya seorang berambut pirang yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna hitam. Dino tersenyum –palsu, "Boleh saja. Kebetulan aku sedang bosan karena menunggu seseorang."

Wanita-wanita itu duduk di kursi di depan Dino. Berurutan, yang rambut Pink, biru gelap, dan Pirang.

"Sayang sekali kau sudah punya pacar, lagipula memang tak masuk akal jika lelaki setampan kau tak punya pacar." ujar seseorang berambut Pirang. Seorang yang berambut _Pink _mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah iya sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Bianchi, yang pakai penutup mata itu Chrome, yang rambutnya pirang itu Gabriel." Dino mengangguk-angguk tak minat sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Gabriel.

"Aku? Dino. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Dino mengulurkan tangan kanannya –yang dengan cepat dibalas uluan tangan oleh Bianchi.

"Nah... Aku penasaran secantik apakah gadis beruntung yang menjadi pacarmu itu. Apakah seperti Mayu Watanabe? Atau Kanon Wakeshima?" tanya Gabriel antusias. Seketika Dino tertawa.

"Ahahaha, dia tak seperti mereka berdua... Lagipula dia jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka, rambutnya pendek, matanya violetnya tajam nan sadis, tapi dia manis," celoteh Dino –keceplosan. Seketika trio itu cengo. Chrome mendapat gambaran seseorang yang benar-benar cocok dengan yang digambarkan oleh Dino.

"Aku berani taruhan dia seseorang yang _perfect_!" seru Chrome –sekarang gantian Dino yang cengo. Reaksinya benar-benar tak Dino duga.

"Yah, dia memang perfect sih. Tapi serius, dia beda dari yang kalian kira." Dino menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum –mengingat sosok Hibari. Sedangkan Bianchi dan Gabriel tenggelam dalam imajinasi masing-masing –membayangkan seperti apakah sosok kekasih seorang Dino.

Chrome –satu-satunya yang masih waras–menyadari ada beberapa siswa SMA yang sangat dikenalnya di luar cafe. Sesegera mungkin dia memberitahu Bianchi, "Bos, Hayato dan kawan-kawannya sedang berjalan ke arah sini. Kita harus lari atau mereka akan menangkap kita." Bianchi langsung terperangah.

"Nah Dino, maafkan kami karena telah mengganggumu. Kami harus pergi secepat mungkin atau adikku akan menemukanku. Terima kasih atas waktunya! Sampai jumpa!" Selanjutnya Bianchi dan Gabriel langsung berlari keluar dari cafe –tapi tidak dengan Chrome.

"Kau, tidak ikut kabur?" tanya Dino keheranan. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Ya sudah jelas aku ikut kabur!" sambar Chrome. Alis Dino makin terangkat –merasa bingung dengan Chrome.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, kau tak boleh meninggalkan pacarmu! Awas saja kalau kau menyakitinya!" seru Chrome – akhirnya ia berlari menuju pintu keluar. Dino semakin bingung.

"A-apa?"

Sebelum Chrome benar-benar keluar, dia menambahi, "Kalau kau menyakitinya, akan kugigit kau sampai mati! Aku tau orang yang kau maksud! Si karnivora Kyoya Hibari!" Dan akhirnya Chrome menghilang di ujung pintu. Ekspresi Dino semakin terlihat bodoh. Lalu bia tersenyum –kali ini tulus–dan bergumam,

"_Tanpa kau beritahupun, aku sudah tahu_..._"_

Setelah kepergian Bianchi dan kawan-kawan, Dino kembali menunggui kekasihnya sambil meminum Jus Jeruknya yang tinggal separuh. Dino melihat keluar jendela–ada beberapa orang lalu lalang. Tiba-tiba dia melihat seseorang yang amat dikenalnya–kekasihnya–berada di dekat mall dan berlari menjauhi tempat Dino berada.

"K-Kyoya! AH! Dia pasti salah paham!"

Setelahnya, Dino langsung meletakkan uang 1000 yen di mejanya dan berlari keluar cafe.

#

Dino terus berlari mengejar Hibari, "KYOYA! TUNGGU! KAU SALAH PAHAM!"

Dino yakin Hibari mengetahui dirinya dikejar oleh Dino. Tetapi dia tidak peduli. Hibari terus berlari dari Dino –hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di tengah jembatan Kota Namikawa. Sesegera mungkin Dino menangkap tangan Hibari.

"Hah–haah.. Kyoya! Kau salah paham!" seru Dino sambil mengatur nafasnya. Hibari tak menjawab–bahkan dia tak mau melihat ke arah Dino.

"Kau.. Salah paham.. Kau pasti mengira aku mengencani mereka. Sungguh, Aku tak kenal mereka..." jelas Dino. Hibari tahu betul perkataan Dino merujuk kepada tiga perempuan tadi.

"Kau bohong! Akan kugigit kau sampai mati! Dasar herbivora!" teriak Hibari sembari menghapus air matanya–berusaha agar tidak membuat Dino tau dia sedang menangis. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Dino setelah menepis pegangan Dino di tangannya.

Hati Dino terasa sakit. Hibari menangis karenanya...? Astaga, kekasih macam apa yang tega-teganya menyakiti pasangannya?

"Kyoya, maafkan aku..." gumam Dino lirih–hampir berbisik. Hibari tencang. Isakannya berhanti sesaat. Ia tau Dino tidak sedang berbohong. Tapi, fakta yang tadi dilihatnya itu apa?

"Oke, kau bebas percaya atau tidak. Kau boleh menganggapku sedang menggombal." Dino menggengam kedua tangan Hibari, "Aku hanya cinta kau, dan itu takkan berubah." Dino menatap lurus ke arah mata Hibari. Entah yang keberapa ratus kalinya, Hibari terpesona dengan iris Dino.

"Ta-tatapanmu mesum, Haneuma!" seru Hibari sambil mengalihkan wajahnya–menyembunyikan fakta bahwa pipinya bersemu.

Dino memaksa Hibari melihatnya, "Kyoya, tatap mataku. Apakah aku sedang berbohong?"

Air muka Hibari melunak, "Tidak..."

"Percayalah padaku. Aku tak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu." Dino tersenyum senang. Mimik Hibari mengeras.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab dengan benar saat aku bertanya kenapa kau bisa suka padaku!" semprot Hibari. Dia menunjuk muka Dino dengan jari tengahnya–sambil terus terisak.

"Ah, Kau benar-benar ingin tau?" Hibari mengangguk lemah.

"Aku benci orang yang hanya peduli pada wajah dan Hartaku. Mereka berisik, sangat mengganggu, dan tidak serius. Mereka hanya ingin Hatiku–Harta dan Properti maksudku. Jadi intinya, aku sangat tidak suka pada mereka yang hanya melirik kekayaanku." Hibari belum menangkap intinya.

"Aku suka Kyoya karena Kyoya adalah seseorang yang paling aku sukai." Ekspresi Dino seperti membanggakan dirinya. Di dahi Hibari muncul simpang empat.

"Haneuma, itu bukan alasan! !"

"Hehee.. Kyoya itu seseorang yang susah digapai. Aku jadi suka sama Kyoya deh~"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kabur darimu, _herbivore_!" seru Hibari. Pipinya bersemu merah.

"Pokoknya aku janji, sampai kemanapun juga, Aku pasti bakalan ngejar Kyoya~!" Pipi Hibari semakin bersemu.

Dino teringat sesuatu, "Ah iya, karena Kyoya manis sih. Dan _liar_." Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Dino terdengar ambigu.

"YANG BENAR SAJA! AKAN KUGIGIT KAU!" teriak Hibari sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya dan mengacungkannya pada Dino. Dino menurunkan tangan Hibari.

"Ah kasar sekali kau.. Kalau gigit, disini saja~" ucap Dino _innocent _sambil menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Wajah Hibari memerah.

"KUSO YARO HANEUMAAAAA!" teriak Hibari murka. Dino hanya nyengir kuda dan berlari.

Begitulah, Dino menyukai Hibari karena dia Pendiam, sadis, tapi manis. Hibari selalu melihatnya seluruh dari Dino. Bukan pada hartanya saja, atau wajahnya. Dino jamin tidak ada yang _seperti _Hibari!

おわり

a/n

MAAAAAAF OOC! QAQ/ Saya mengetik ini buru-buru. Sebelum belajar saya ingin menyelesaikannya (daripada ga konsen =v=) Ah, Maaf ada OC. Cuma nama nggak apa-apa 'kan? T,T

Mohon memaklumi typo-nya. Nggak sempat edit QAQ;;

Yosh. Salam kenal ya. Saya jeruk :D Panggil aja Yuu deh DX

Terima kasih sudah mampir~ sampai jumpa lagi setelah UN!

BANZAAI! ! !

.

.

04082012-21:30

Salam Jeruk


End file.
